disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Friends Forever
]]Mermaid Friends Forever 'was a play on ''Pixie Hollow Online performed at Fairy Tale Theater. It was released on October 15, 2009 until November 30, 2009 than re-released on June 7, 2011 until July 4, 2011. It featured the character Coral who had brokened her friend Sandy's comb. The character Flip tried to get her to do the right thing while the character Flop tried to get her to lie about it. Costumes for the characters were available at Cassie's Costume Shop. Dialogue '''CORAL: "Oh no! I broke Sandy’s pearl hair comb!" (Flip & Flop enter: Use Seaweed Door) CORAL: "It was a gift from the Queen! What should I do?" (Use Coral Prop for Heart Bubbles) FLIP: "Need some advice? I’m here to help!" (Use Rock Prop for Steam Effect) FLOP: "Stay outta this, bubble brain. She needs to listen to ME!" FLIP: "Coral, you have to tell Sandy that you broke her comb." FLOP: "Clam it, Flip. She should never tell anybody." CORAL: "Hmmm..." FLIP: "You broke Sandy’s pearl comb by accident, right?" FLIP: "Make her a new one. I know Sandy will forgive you!" FLOP: "Ugh! Flip, you’re such a kissy fin." FLOP: "Here’s what you do. Step one, keep the truth to yourself." (Use Rock Prop for Steam Effect) FLOP: "Step two, bury that broken comb someplace deep." FLIP: "Sweet seaweed, Flop! She has to do the right thing!" (Use Coral Prop for Heart Bubbles) FLIP: "Real friends will forgive each other!" FLOP: "Wake up and smell the squid ink!" FLOP: "Sandy will be so mad if she learns the truth!" CORAL: "Wait, you two! I can’t lie to Sandy." FLOP: "Who said anything about lying? Just don’t tell her." FLOP: "If she finds out, THEN you lie!" CORAL: "I don’t think so. Flip, will you help me make a new comb?" FLIP: "Do you have a pearl?" CORAL: "Oops. No." (Use Rock Prop for Steam Effect) FLIP: "What about your magical sea emerald?" FLIP: "Use that and Sandy will be sure to forgive you." CORAL: "But... but... there’s not another sea emerald like it! Anywhere!" FLIP: "Sandy’s comb was a one-of-a-kind gift from the Queen." (Use Coral Prop for Heart Bubbles) CORAL: "You’re right. It’s the right thing to do." (Flip Exits - Use Seaweed Door) FLIP: "You get your emerald. I’ll get seahorse spines for the comb!" FLOP: "Sure you’re doing the right thing? Lying is so much easier!" (Flip Enters - Use Seaweed Door) CORAL: "You cranky little fish! Sandy should know the truth." (Use Coral Prop for Heart Bubbles) FLIP: "I got some seahorse spines. Let’s make the comb!" (Sandy Enters - Use Seaweed Door) CORAL: "I hope Sandy likes it. And I hope she forgives me!" SANDY: "Forgive you for what?" CORAL: "I broke your pearl hair comb." CORAL: "But I made you this to say Im sorry!" SANDY: "Isn’t that your magical sea emerald?" CORAL: "I’m so sorry for breaking your comb! Can you forgive me?" (Use Coral Prop for Heart Bubbles) SANDY: "Of course I forgive you! You’re my best friend!" (Use Rock Prop for Steam Effect) FLOP: "I’m leaving before I toss my seaweed." FLIP: "Flop, no one ever listens to you. Just give up." (Flop Exits - Use Seaweed Door) FLOP: "There’s always tomorrow, Flip." Category:Plays